bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey Ace
The Monkey Ace is a tower that debuted in Bloons Tower Defense 4. It also appears in its Expansion, Bloons Tower Defense 5 and Bloons 2. It will automatically shoot at the bloons. When the player places it on the screen, it will automatically fly in a figure eight form, and has infinite range. However, in BTD5, the player can switch the Monkey Ace's route between a 8 shape, an infinite symbol shape and a O shape. The monkey ace is mainly used to spot Camo bloons but when there is water in a map that is close to the entrance, some players prefer to add monkey battleships instead. This is a better camo-spotter because it goes all around the map, but it is a lot weaker. In Bloons TD 4, the Monkey Ace can be placed anywhere. However, in Bloons TD 5, the Monkey Ace has a runway, so you have to place the runway on land. Rate of fire (BTD4) Un-upgraded: 25 spm (shots per minute) Rapid Fire: 40 spm Operation: Dart Storm: 50 spm Bloons Tower Defense 4 Upgrades Pineapple Express - Drops highly explosive pineapples $170/$200/$215 Spy Plane - Allows towers near Monkey Ace to detect Camo Bloons $300/$350/$380 Rapid Fire - Increases attack rate $595/$700/$755 Operation: Dart Storm - Shoots more darts and pineapples at a faster rate $2550/$3000/$3240 BloonsTower Defense 5 Upgrades Path 1 'Rapid Fire - '''Shoots darts faster. $600/$700/$760 'Sharper Darts - 'Sharper shots pop 8 bloons each. $430/$500/$540 'Neva-Miss Targeting - 'Darts seek out and pop bloons intelligently. $1870/$2200/$2380 'Spectre - 'Fires directly at the bloons with bombs and piercing darts rapidly, bombs create small explosion on impact. $15300/$18000/$19440 Path 2 'Pineapple Present - 'Drops explosive pineapples. $170/$200/$220 'Spy Plane - 'Allows the darts to pop camo bloons. $300/$350/$380 'Operation: Dart Storm - 'Fires rapidly and fires 16 darts. $2550/$3000/$3240 'Ground Zero - '''Gives the special ability to fire a nuke that kills all bloons, excluding ZOMG Bloons. $11900/$14000/$15120 Bloons 2 Monkey Aces make another appearance here. They pop bloons that they touch. You must pop a Monkey Ace Bloon to give the monkey 2 flags, allowing you to send them to pop bloons. If the Monkey Ace hits a wall, it will explode, and the monkey will parachute down. When the reverse gravity bloon is popped, unexpectingly the plane flies upside down and parachutes up. Trivia *In BTD4, the Rapid Fire upgraded plane is very similar to the P-38 Lightning, and the Operation: Dart Storm and Ground Zero are like the B-2. In addition, Spectre is just like the real AC-130 Spectre. *In BTD5, the Pineapple Present does not drop faster for 2 upgrades (Rapid Fire and Operation: Dart Storm). *In BTD4, this tower non-upgraded can pop Camo Bloons, unlike BTD5's Monkey Ace with Spy Plane upgrade. *This is the only moving tower in the BTD series. *This tower is deadly in mass amounts, especially with upgrades *Unlike the Hydra Rocket Pods upgrade in Dartling Gun, the Spectre still shoots darts. However, it is best for M.O.A.B. Class Bloons on very hard tracks. Category:Article stubs Category:Towers Category:Monkey Ace Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 4